An implantable medical device (IMD) such as a pacemaker, a defibrillator, or other electrostimulation device can be programmed by a healthcare provider such as a physician to acquire diagnostic information from a patient and/or to provide therapy to a patient. Generally, a programming unit (“PU”) can be provided to the healthcare provider to program the IMD. The PU may be pre-programmed with software configured to inform or guide the healthcare provider to provide therapy to the patient that is adapted to a particular use scenario.
An automated identification and configuration system was developed for use with an IMD as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,239,916 entitled, “Method and Apparatus for Automatic Implantable Medical Lead Recognition and Configuration.” In that approach, a detachable component includes a readable memory circuit that can convey identification information to an IMD. The identification information can be used to customize the therapy, but is limited to the information pre-programmed into the lead.
An identification device for an implantable lead is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,983,763 entitled, “Implanted Lead Sleeve having RFID Tag.” In that approach, an RFID tag includes identification information relating to the implantable lead, its associated lead system, or an associated implantable medical device, enabling wireless discovery of information pre-programmed into the lead.